Like Father Like Son
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: A small holidays shot inspired by the film Love Actually, HHr as always with little cute kids and two love stories. Post War, Post DH epilogue nowhere to be seen. What else could you possibly want for the holz? R&R please.


_**

* * *

**_

Ooook on Christmas night i watched Love Actually (again.. yeah i know) and i got inspired by the story of the little boy which i don't remember the name as i was a bit drunk by that time the film was on tv lol if you have watched the film you know the boy, i'm also inspired by another scene "To me, you are perfect..." hehe come on i see you smiling! you know that this is just a harmonious scene don't you? -grins-

_**HHHUUUGGGEEEE thanks to Marla1, the person who makes those texts true fiction : )**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Like Father, like Son

The house was beautifully ornamented with Christmas stocking, small Santas, Christmas lights and other twilling ornaments. The tree by the fireplace made everyone smile at its sight, those smiles showed what a nice time it was.

Harry and Hermione Potter were sitting by the fireplace, playing with their four year old daughter, Lilly Aurora. The little girl was so excited to be with her parents and the ornamented house. It was the first Christmas that she understood fully what was going on and she was absolutely delighted with the ornaments, the music and the smells of her house, the sight of her dad with a Santa's bonnet was another reason for her to be happy.

The three Potters were waiting for the fourth member of their family to arrive from the elementary school he attended. Other Wizarding families were educating their children with the basics through home education but as Harry and Hermione had grown up as muggles they had decided to have James and Lilly attend elementary school before Hogwarts. It would be easier for them to be socialized with other children of their age and because Harry and Hermione did not have the time to homeschool their children to the degree they wanted, with their Auror duties.

Harry and Hermione listened to the school bus approach their house and Hermione stood up to open the door to her son. Lilly squealed in happiness for the arrival of her brother. One more day and the elementary school would be closed for the holidays, Harry and Hermione took leave for almost three weeks to spend time with their family. Hermione opened the door and beamed at her son as the six year old, raven haired, green eyed boy entered the house and looked at her.

Hermione's smile lost a lot of its light when she noticed that her son wasn't beaming at her as he usually did when he entered the house greeted by all the ornaments and his family. He did not smile at his dad and sister who were beaming by the living room. Hermione leaned and kissed her son's cheek and helped him with his scarf and bag. Mother and son moved inside the living room and James looked at his dad and gave a small smile in spite of the usual beam and hug.

'Hey you buddy, is everything alight?' Harry asked and took his red bonnet off his head and placed it on his son's smaller head, trying to cheer up his son.

Harry glanced at his worried wife and then back at the little boy.

James nodded without speaking and looked at him mom, 'Can I go upstairs mummy?' he asked slowly and Hermione smiled and nodded as she kissed his temple and placed the bonnet better on his head.

'Of course, love, if you want to talk about what's troubling you, we'll be right here, OK?' Hermione asked with affection and her son nodded and hugged her, Hermione shot a glance full of worry at Harry who nodded and let of her son who took his back and moved up the stairs to the rest of the house and in his bedroom.

Lilly stared at her parents her childish features were masked with worry and confusion for her brother, 'What is going on with Jamie, mummy? Is his tummy hurting?' she asked with her little voice and Hermione shook her head and scooped her daughter in a hug.

'I don't know pumpkin, maybe something happened in the school,' Hermione said and looked at her husband at her last words. Harry nodded and stood up, he kissed Hermione's lips and Lilly's cheek before he spoke.

'I'll go and talk to him, maybe it's something with some other boy or maybe something happened with his magic and he's worried.' Harry said and Hermione nodded even more worried as it wasn't long ago since James had started showing magical activity. The accident happened just a week ago while he was fighting with his sister over a couple of biscuits, he magically smashed the plate they were on. It was a miracle that he nor Lilly were get hurt by the crumbs.

'Yeah maybe you should go and talk to him, hun.' Hermione said and Harry nodded and sighed, knowing how hard it must be for James if he got someone hurt even by accident.

'I'll go right now,' Harry said and both his daughter and wife nodded in agreement. Harry moved up the stairs of his and Hermione's cottage at Godric's Hollow and headed for his son's bedroom.

He knocked the door of the boy's bedroom and waited for a response, after a few moments he knocked again. "Jamie, it's me, can I come in?' he asked and after a few more moments he agreed. Harry entered the light green painted room full of toys and Quidditch posters and he looked at his son who was sitting on his bed, the cover full of moving snitches who were zooming around the fabric. Harry sat next to his son and looked at the same space on the carpet that his son was looking at.

'It's a nice piece of carpet,' Harry said, his son let a small chuckle and then looked at his dad. Harry looked back at his son who was exactly like him when he was younger and smiled as he saw the little boy he once were. 'Did you fight with someone?' Harry asked and James shook his head. 'Good, because I want you to remember what I've told you, never start a fight, but be always the one who finishes it.' Harry said and James nodded with a smile.

'And never tell mom about those wise words.' James went on and Harry grinned.

'Above all.' Harry said and James nodded his little head, Harry patted his son's messy hair. 'So what's going on? And don't tell me that you didn't do well on that test from Mrs. Irish. I know that your mom helped you a lot with those verbs and that your teacher would never say something to make you look like that.' Harry said and his son looked at him and nodded his little head again. 'So what is it?' Harry urged gently and his son sighed and spoke.

'Well there is a girl…' James said almost in whispers and Harry –after the first shock- smiled and nodded his head, not talking at all and letting his son go on. 'And she's beautiful and funny and caring and smart, like mum,' James went on and the little boy's cheeks had turned a bright red. 'And she helps me the homework I don't show to mom because I'm bored or tired to when I'm here,' James went on and Harry nodded smiling, remembering another boy getting help from a girl like "mum". 'Her name is Natalie and she's beautiful,' James finished his monologue with his final statement very empathized, Harry nodded smiling and spoke.

'And what's the problem?' Harry asked and James sighed heavily, making his dad almost chuckle at the dramatic tone of his son.

'Well she's leaving for France after Christmas and I won't see her again and I… love her, daddy,' James said and Harry was stricken by his son's solid words and meaning. 'And she doesn't know about it, and I am too scared to talk to her and she'll be gone for months.' James said and sighed as he rubbed his hand on his face, Harry nodded to himself and sighed as well, he wasn't good with advice but he wanted to help his son. He wished he could have a word with Hermione to figure out what to say to their son to help him. 'When you understood that you're in love with mom, you said it to her right away? I mean you were friends for long, right?' James asked as he hoped to mimic his dad's method on telling the girl of his life he's in love with her. Harry looked at him alerted.

'Oh no, no, don't follow my example, buddy, I tortured both your mom and myself till I decided to say those words out loud.' Harry said and James looked at him surprised.

'I thought you were in love with her and you knew her for so long!' James pointed out in confusion, Harry smiled.

'I know, indeed I knew her for so long, I think I was in love ever since I saw her in that cabinet of Hogwarts Express when I was eleven but you know something? Sometimes it's hard to tell you're in love, it sounds stupid, it is stupid actually but sometimes you have someone by your side for so long, caring for you, loving you, protecting you and vice versa that you don't realize what's in front of your face. It's not easy to see that if that person is away from you'll have missed the half of you if not even more.' Harry said and for a moment looked at his son worried that his little six year old wouldn't have followed all that meaningful things he had said but his son was watching Harry carefully nodding his head.

James sighed, 'I wouldn't be the same if you or mom went away, but you know that I love you both so that helps but she doesn't know that I love her. She won't know how much I care for her.' James said and Harry nodded and remembered the moments he felt incomplete when Hermione fell from Dolohov's hand in the Department of Mysteries in their fifth year.

'I know what you mean,'Harry said and ruffled his son's hair again. 'I think you should talk to her, explain to her how much you love her, and who knows, maybe she's exactly like you now, worrying her little head off about talking you or not. That happened with your mom and me.' Harry said and James smiled and looked at his dad.

'Really? Why? I though you were both smart,' James said in matter-of-fact tone and Harry looked at his son before chuckling and agreeing on his and Hermione's temporary stupidity at that time.

'Well, we had been with other people for awhile, and it was after the war and after all the bad things that happened to us. Only then, when we were separated from each other even as to live "happily" that we realized how dependant and attached we were to each other. How much in love we were with each other. I once thought that your mom was something like a sister to me, but when she was away, I saw her with someone else I realized that she wasn't something like a sister, but something like a wife, without the ritual and the party after it.' Harry said as simply as he could as to explain to his son what was going on a few years back, when he and Hermione had to break two Weasleys' heart to be together. James nodded and looked at his dad again.

'Was it when mom was with that friend of yours, dad? That redhead with the small name?' James asked and Harry nodded.

'Yes, when she was with Ron and I was with his sister, Ginny, another good friend at that time, you see you're more lucky than me and your mom, we had to hurt people as to be together, Nat is single, as you are.' Harry said and tried to smile as he remembered the pain he and Hermione had caused to everyone but above all, themselves.

'Nat is how I call her, I wanted a nickname like you call mom "'Mione"' James said and Harry smiled and nodded.

'Talk to her, make her understand, even if she's negative, something that I doubt, you'll have let all that weight that I'm sure is on your chest, gone.' Harry said and James nodded and stood on his feet and smiled at his dad.

'I'll do it, first thing tomorrow when I see her in the bus.' James said and smiled brightly.

'Sounds like a great plan to me.' Harry said and beamed at his son's courage, he was sure to be a Gryffindor in a few years. 'Now we should go downstairs and you should reassure your mom that you're OK because she was so worried.' Harry said thinking of Hermione downstairs waiting anxiously their return in the living room.

'Lets go, I don't want mom to be sad or worried.' James said and moved for the door.

'Good boy,' Harry smiled at his son as the boy opened the door and moved down the stairs, Harry had a good foreboding for his son's actions the next day.

**

'…Oh Harry, we should really…stop, soon my parents will be here with Lilly… and oh oh… and James will arrive home at any minute!...' Hermione moaned as Harry was still kissing her collarbone and neck, making her gasp as he was sporadically licking on her earlobe or biting on her cord. He made her gasp and moan and rub against him even more. Their bodies were still sweaty and sticky from their previous activities on that cozy sofa the next day. Activities that started by tickling each other had turned into activities that including orgasms and a lot of panting and agreeing with each other in gasps. Hermione looked at the clock by a wall and tried for the last time to stop her husband.

'What happened yesterday with James? He just told me that he was fine, he looked fine – Harry stop!- but is he OK?' Hermione said breathless as Harry was caressing her body with care and passion. Harry eventually stopped as he knew his wife's interest on what was worrying their son was greater than her desire for another – a fourth- round so he stopped and looked at her after he huffed for the stop of their free time's exploitation.

'He is fine, 'Mione, if there was something bad I'd have told you myself.' Harry said and moved back on kissing and licking but Hermione pushed him away slightly as to look at him in the eye.

'Details Mr. Potter,' Hermione said and Harry huffed again.

'Mrs. Potter, you're a pain in the…OUCH!' Harry started saying but groaned as Hermione slammed his bare and sweaty bottom before he could finish his words, she giggled and kissed his lips but waited for his reply. 'Oh fine, Hermione, Jeez!' Harry exclaimed but didn't move from his position above his wife. 'There is a girl that he loves…' Harry started.

'Loves?' Hermione asked interrupting him.

'Yes, and don't interrupt me,' Harry said faking a glare, "and don't look so surprised, he's our son, of course he loves people.' Harry said and Hermione nodded and smiled. 'And that girl is leaving for months and our son was worried that he would lose the change to talk to her about his feelings, that's why he was so sad. I talked to him about us and how great fools we had been.' Harry finished and Hermione nodded again and looked at the ornamented tree close to them.

'I hope he's OK, will he talk to her?' Hermione asked a few more moments later. Harry smiled and nodded as he kissed her frown in worry temple.

'Yes, he will, he probably already have, I told him about what we've been through and he understood, I think.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and traced her finger down her husband's cheek to his jaw.

'We've been through a lot ourselves, haven't we?' Hermione said quietly as Christmas was a time of the year that important things happened to them, the Yule Ball, their visit in that same village during the war, their first lovemaking, the times they broke up with their previous spouses and when they learnt about James' being on the way, the last Christmases had been vital in their lives.

'It was worth it wasn't it?' Harry replied with a question of his own and Hermione smiled and nodded.

'If I had to, I would get through it over and over again as to be with you.' She said and Harry smiled and kissed her lips. The school bus was heard approaching and the Potters stood up quickly and put on their scattered clothes, they cleaned themselves and the place around and Hermione moved to the door as she always did to open to her son who was about to knock. James entered the house with a huge smile on his face and beamed at his mother as he took off his scarf and bag, he turned and looked at his dad who was looking back at him and smiled, extending his hand with a thumbs up, Hermione beamed as well from next to her son and the two moved closer to Harry. James winked at his dad and Harry with his turn grinned at his wife.

'So Jamie, how was your day?' Hermione asked, playing the oblivious for a little longer. James looked at his mom and flashed a toothy smile.

'Great mummy, it was… great…' James said and turned and looked at his dad and winked at him, only then Harry noticed the lips shaped pink lip gloss on his son's cheek…

* * *

that was it :) i know not many 6 year olds wear lip gloss but i wanted that small scene as the end of the shot hehe, i hope you liked it, i like writing about James and Lillian, not Albus Severus(muhahahah) and Harry and Hermione being together as a couple

so please do tell me what u think of it by reviewing :)

xXx


End file.
